Chapter 63
' The Merry Prince' (Japanese: 愉快な王子 Yukaina Ōji) is the 63rd chapter of the Fumetsu no Anata e manga series. Long Summary The mysterious man introduces himself as Prince Bonchien Nicoli La Tasty Peach Uralis. He says Fushi must be flabbergasted at the fact that such a famous person came there personally to meet him. However, Fushi apologizes, admitting that he has never heard of Bonchien before. Bonchien tells Fushi that he has captured him and asks if Fushi knows what that means. Fushi, transforming into a mole, wiggles out of the net and changes back into Parona, asking Bonchien what exactly it means now that he has been captured. Bonchien looks on in surprise and suddenly screams at Fushi, apologizing and telling him to not come near him. Kahak, sill trapped in the net, tells Bonchien that someone like him could never control Fushi. Suddenly, a group of men surround Fushi and Kahak. Fushi wonders if all those people are Bonchien's friends and Bonchien asks Fushi if he is scared. He says if Fushi wants to apologize then he better do it quickly, but Fushi says no. Bonchien randomly starts yelling "stop it" and some soldiers come over to comfort him. A person tells Fushi that Bonchien has these fits sometimes and Fushi says that sounds rough. Fushi asks Bonchien what they would do to him if he let them capture him. Bonchien says they would lock Fushi up and that it would be up to his father to decide for how long. He adds that a lot of high ranking people don't like Fushi, so they may execute him. Fushi points out that he is unable to die and Bonchien says that they'd instead execute the Defense Corps. Fushi tells Bonchien to leave them alone and that they aren't working to hurt people, they're working to help them. He then makes a deal with Bonchien that if he let's them capture him, then Bonchien needs to let the Defense Corps go. Bonchien isn't quite sure what to do, but then agrees. Kahak quickly says to take the Defense Corps as well and Bonchien says they better not blame him if his father does nasty things to them. One soldier suggests taking the whole group because it would mean more glory. Bonchien agrees with this idea, taking Fushi and Kahak and releasing the other Yanome soldiers. Bonchien excitedly yells that he has captured Fushi and a long line of soldier stand clapping and congratulating him. As Fushi and Kahak walk, Kahak asks Fushi why he let Bonchien capture him. Fushi says if they befriended him, they could help fight the Knockers. Kahak says that is correct, however the Defense Corps already has many supporters and Fushi points out that most of the supporters are civilians. Kahak says there isn't much difference and that "our faith is stronger than their armor." Fushi begins thinking to himself, wondering how long he must fight the Knockers. He then considers giving his body to them to make this all stop, but then says he can't otherwise he'll forget all of his friends. However, he thinks about how his friends won't come back, whether he forgets them or not. There is no one with him at the moment that he wants to protect, like he did with Pyoran. He wonders why he doesn't just turn back into a sphere. Kahak comments on how odd the prince is and Fushi agrees. Bonchien quickly tells Kahak to watch his mouth, as he is a man who will be king some day. Kahak apologizes but points out that Bonchien won't be his king. Bonchien tells Kahak that he'll tell his father the he said that and Kahak sarcastically says "how frightening". Meanwhile, Fushi thinks about what would happen if the Knockers attacked again. At the campsite, Bonchien sends a message to his parents about the situation and asks Kahak where Fushi is. Kahak says Fushi is resting in the tent and to please not wake her up just to eat this terrible food. Fushi, lying in bed, asks The Observer how many people the Knockers have killed so far. The Observer informs him that 13,036 people have died. Fushi is pained to learn this and realizes that 10,000 people is a lot more than the people he's been close to all these years. The Observer tell him though, compared to people who have been killed in natural disasters, 13,000 is a small number. Fushi wonders if he really is useless and thinks about what would happen if the Knockers killed someone right in front of him. Suddenly, Bonchien enters the tent and asks Fushi many questions: why he is immortal, why he can turn into so many things, why he is so strange, why he has so much, and why he is so special? He then says, if he was an old friend of Fushi's, he'd say "it's because Fushi can share with the people around him." Bonchien tells Fushi not to look so haggard and tells him not to die before they reach the castle or he'll be sad. However, Fushi says instead of worrying about him, Bonchien should worry about being killed by Knockers. Bonchien tells him to watch what he says "white one" or he won't get his reward. He tells Fushi that if he gives him something, he'll give Fushi something in return, something he most desires. He goes on to say that he is a prince of the Kingdom of Uralis and he sees right through Fushi. Translation Differences * In the fan translation by SenseScans, Bonchien's line to Fushi is translated as "...because others have shared that with you." while the official translation says "...because you can share with the people around you." Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Chapter 63 Category:Volume 07